


His Healing Touch

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Miscarriage, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Supportive Draco Malfoy, The Mourning Madam's Once Upon A Time Dramione Fairy Tale Fest, aftermath of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione isn't quite sure how she'll get through this, but Draco assures her that they'll do it together. Inspired by the Chinese fairytale, Giauna the Beautiful.





	His Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. I also do not own any of the elements of Giauna the Beautiful.
> 
> My fairytale was Giauna the Beautiful, an old Chinese fairytale. I pulled inspiration from the fairytale as best I could, but one quote really spoke out to me, and that's what inspired this angsty little piece. "It is not well to dwell too long amid the graves of the dead. Will you not come home with me?" 
> 
> Many thanks to GaeilgeRua for looking this piece over and cheering me on. 
> 
> Please heed the warnings and tags above. I hope everyone enjoys. xoxo

Hermione’s hands trembled as she fiddled with the flowers on the small grave. She had arranged them, re-arranged them, and then re-arranged them again.

The battle was over. Voldemort was gone. The war had been won...

But the cost? The cost was a price that neither she nor Draco had expected to pay… the life of their unborn child.

Just the thought made her stomach roll, and she cursed herself for being so weak. She wished she could have done something differently… She shouldn’t have been at the Final Battle. She should have stayed in hiding, as both Harry and Draco begged her to do. She had been told not to leave their safe house, but being the stubborn witch she was, she didn’t listen. She couldn’t leave her friends and loved ones to fight for the fate of the wizarding world without her.

Jumping into the fray, she had wasted no time in trying to find Harry. She fought dark wizard after dark wizard, casting them all down in her wake. She had found Harry, and was instructed to watch his back. She did as he bade, following him through the battle.

When her gaze fell onto Draco, all thought lost her. She sprinted towards him, watching in horror as he was struck by a curse. Screaming, she ran faster, skidding to her feet next to him.

Closing her eyes, she tried to get the image of the blood out of her mind. There had been so much blood…

Thinking on her feet quickly, she cast a few Healing charms on him, including the one that Snape had taught to them days before. Draco’s eyes had opened, and she remembered breathing a sigh of relief as he tried to sit up.

However, her feelings of pride and relief fell short when she was struck by a curse and passed out.

Waking up hours later at St. Mungo’s to find out that she had miscarried was absolutely heartbreaking. Draco held her, trying to comfort her as she cried, but she knew he had felt the same pain.

“My sweet one,” she murmured, fiddling with the flower arrangement once more.

She wanted to continue to cry, but she couldn't. She felt completely numb to it all. Her eyes burned from the amount of tears she shed over the past few days. Looking around, she looked at the graves around her. Remus… Tonks… Fred… So many good people lost.

There was a movement from the corner of her eye, and she turned, seeing Draco come to stand next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice husky and raw. She didn’t need to look at him to know that he had been crying too.

"No," Hermione replied honestly, her voice cracking. "And I expect I won't be all right for quite some time."

It had been too much. She had finally cracked. All the pain and hurt she had been keeping locked away inside of her finally burst forward. She couldn't stop it. She had finally allowed herself to feel the pain she had been avoiding for so long. Her body wracked with sobs as she slumped forward, her fingers digging into the loose dirt beneath her.

Draco lowered himself to the ground, wrapping his arms around her. He held her tightly, trying to stabilise her as she fell apart.

"We'll get through this."

She looked at him, the wizard that she loved, and felt her heart break even further. "How?" She asked, her voice cracking. "How can we possibly move forward from this? How will I ever be able to sleep at night? It's not fair..." Hermione bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. “I wish I…”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Hermione,” Draco said, cutting her off. “I couldn’t lose you, too… I can’t…” He let out a shaky breath, hugging her even tighter. "It's difficult, but we'll make it through together. I'll keep your nightmares from consuming you. I'll hold you together until you're ready to stand on your own two feet again. I can promise you that."

Hermione whimpered, repositioning them and moving into his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her face against his chest, hiding her woeful expression. "Draco," she murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh,” Draco said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Please, don’t apologise.”

“But-”

“Hermione,” Draco said again, his voice a little firmer.

She trembled in his arms. Nodding, she knew there was no use in arguing. She knew, deep down, that it wasn’t her fault. It was the Death Eater who cursed her - and Harry had quickly seen to his demise.

“It is not well to dwell too long amid the graves of the dead. Will you not come home with me, Hermione?”

She turned and looked at him, her eyes misty. Knowing that he was right, she slowly nodded. She didn’t want to leave the cemetery, but she needed to. If she stayed here, her grief would only consume her further.

Draco got to his feet, and he helped her stand. “I’ll Apparate us, yeah?”

Hermione nodded, knowing that she shouldn’t Apparate herself in her current state of mind. She stepped into Draco’s embrace, tucking her face against his chest. She held her breath as he turned, Disapparating them both to their flat.

When they arrived, Hermione’s stomach churned. She took a deep breath, trying to push away the thought of crying.

“I think I’ll run us a bath,” Draco announced, looking her over. “Come on, love.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Hermione nodded. She followed him to the bathroom, slowly stripping out of her clothes as he ran the bath. She smiled when she saw him pour a little of her favourite oils into the water, the sweet scent of lavender.

“Thank you,” she whispered quietly.

Draco laughed, grinning at her. “It’s for me too, I mix it into my shampoo every once in a while.”

Hermione laughed. “I thought your hair smelled extra good some days.”

He grinned. “Guilty. Now come here, beautiful, and help me get naked.”

Walking over, Hermione slowly undid the buttons on Draco’s shirt, revealing his bare chest. Sliding the material off his shoulders, she stepped back. “You’ve been working out again,” she commented.

“Trying to keep busy,” Draco replied. He removed the rest of his clothes. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Hermine replied, sitting down in the tub. She let out a soft moan at the warmth of the water. “Come here, you.”

Draco joined her in the bath, leaning back against the wall of the tub. Hermione moved, positioning herself between his legs. She leant back against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the water. She felt safe and loved in his embrace.

“Draco?” she said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “I’ve been thinking.”

“When are you not?” he teased, grinning.

She turned and faced him, shaking her head slightly. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Can’t help it,” he retorted, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Now, what is it you’ve been thinking about?”

“I think I want to be a Healer,” Hermione told him. “It’s been on my mind, and, well, I know I have a knack for healing.”

“Well, you did heal me when we first met after I turned spy…” Draco pointed out. “Merlin, I remember it like it was yesterday... Potter brought me to Grimmauld Place after I was cursed, and I remember you walking into the room, and I was struck by how beautiful you had grown since the last time I saw you. Or, I at least finally appreciated what a beauty you were all along. ” He smiled as he reminisced. “You smelt like orchid flowers.”

Hermione blushed, looking at him shyly. “You remember what I smelled like?”

Draco laughed. “Of course I do.” He kissed her. “I love you, and honestly? I think you becoming a Healer is a brilliant idea.”

Turning, Hermione faced him fully, the water sloshing around her body. “I want to save people.”

“I know you will,” Draco told her, the look in his eyes letting her know that he believed in her fully.

“Thank you,” she said, looking at him, her heart full of love. “For everything, Draco… For trying so hard to keep me sane.”

He pulled her against him, holding her tightly. “I know it’s hard right now,” he said quietly. “My heart hurts like you wouldn’t believe, but we’ll heal, Hermione, I know.” He kissed her tenderly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Hermione said. Leaning forward, she kissed him tenderly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She straddled Draco, deepening the kiss when she felt his cock hardened beneath her.

“Are you sure?” he asked, pulling away. They hadn’t been intimate since it had happened.

“Yes,” Hermione said, nodding. “Please, Draco? I need you.”

He kissed her back tenderly, reaching his hand between their bodies to find her clit. He stroked her gently, teasing her. He kissed his way to her neck, nipping and teasing as he pleasured her. Her soft moans filled the air.

“Draco,” she moaned, knowing that she was more than ready for him.

Grasping his cock, he guided it between her legs. After a few moments of awkward fumbling, he found her entrance. Rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance, he eased in slightly pausing momentarily, “You sure you want this?”

“Yes,” Hermione said breathlessly. “_I want you, Draco, please_.”

Draco entered her fully, kissing her tenderly. He put all his love for her in the kiss, wanting her to know just how much she meant to him. Slowly, he began to move. Her fingers dug into his strong arms as he moved, small moans of pleasure escaping her lips.

Hermione’s heart raced fast as they continued to thrust against each other. The water in the tub splashed around them, some sloshing out of the tub, but neither of them cared. Every move was sending her deeper and deeper into bliss. She could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and desperately wanted to feel it take over completely.

“Draco,” she moaned, moving her lips to his neck her tongue tasting the salty tang of his skin.

He groaned when he felt her nip at his neck and heard her moan his name. “I’m not going to last much longer,” he whispered, groaning.

“Me neither,” Hermione mumbled. “Oh, gods…”

Draco increased his speed, thrusting into her with increased fervour. He could feel her walls begin to flutter around his cock.

“Draco!” Hermione’s back arched as she cried out, her orgasm washing over her. Her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she tightened her grip on Draco’s arms. Every inch of Hermione’s body tingled as he continued to thrust into her, chasing his release.

Hermione’s orgasm triggered his own and Draco came as a strangled moan escaped his lips. He pumped into her until his orgasm was finished, and then she slumped forward. He held her tightly in his arms.

“Hermione,” he said after a moment. Adjusting himself as he pulled out, he looked at her. He brushed some hair from her face. “Are you okay? Are you feeling alright?”

“Alright?” Hermione asked, her voice dreamy. She looked at Draco, her heart full of love. “Draco, I love you so much.” She gently kissed him, trying to pour all of what she felt into the kiss.

“I love you,” Draco told her sincerely. “Why don’t we finish up with an actual shower and then order some food?”

Hermione hummed, looking at her wizard. “That sounds perfect.” She gripped his shoulders tightly. “Draco, thank you.” Her heart still ached from the loss of their child, but she knew that Draco felt the same way… She knew that with his help, they could move forward. She would lean on him, and he would lean on her. Regardless of what would happen in the future, she knew that she would have Draco by her side.

“We’ll be okay,” Draco assured her, holding her tightly in his arms. “We’ll heal together.”

She rested her forehead against his. “Together.”


End file.
